A Tale of Brothers
by Names.Of.The.Forgotten
Summary: When an accident causes Seto to be in the hospital, the true meaning of 'brothers' takes on a whole new meaning for the both Mokuba and Seto, but more importantly, will Seto Kaiba still live? read on to find out!


**Sorry if its Sad, or something you don't like... XD i was in one of those 'moods' I guess. (haters gonna hate. It's what I thought of, and it is, after all a fanfic, and a short one. **

**Don't worry, i'm not the type of person to respond to Reviews unless it's a question or something that you want me to respond to.**

**(I hope that Seto isn't OOC for you, you know... since he's kind to his little brother ;)**

**oh, and I have a habit of calling Seto Kaiba by his first name, unless a character talks to him...**

**hope you enjoy!)**

**Mokuba's POV**

"Yes. Yes. I know. I-no. No sir." Seto Kaiba said.

He was talking on the phone, From what Mokuba knew, he was talking to the head of a different company.

"no. I'm sorry." he continued.

Mokuba snorted softly.

_that's probably the first time i've ever actually apologize to someone who wasn't me._ He thought.

All of a sudden, he heard a gasp from his brother. He turned around to find Seto drop the phone and race out the door.

He blinked in surprise.

_I wonder what that was about..._ he asked himself.

He quickly got up and raced after his big brother, who was heading for the Limo that was parked out front.

"Big brother... what's go-" he started, but Seto cut him off.

"Not now Mokuba. Somethings... come up."

Mokuba looked up at Seto in confusion.

_Big brother, what's come up? tell me! Nothing can surprise you unless it hurts the both of us..._

Mokuba wanted to say this to Seto, but he didn't have the chance, Seto had already gotten in the Limo and left.

He sighed. It wasn't like Seto to keep anything from him. He always remembered to include Mokuba in some way... but in this case, Seto hadn't had the time to even tell him what he was doing, or even where he was going.

Tears came to his eyes as he realized this, but he quickly wiped them away.

It was silly. He wasn't going to cry over something small like this.

_Whatever was wrong, Seto must have had a good reason for running off like that, i'll just ask him about it when he comes back._

Mokuba smiled a little, he realized that he and Seto had made plans to go to Kaiba Land and spend time together tonight, away from work for once. He really couldn't wait.

Mokuba blinked, he was getting to jittery, he needed to take a walk or do something, he was bursting with energy, and he didn't know how to get rid of any of it.

He chuckled.

_Wow, if Seto saw me now, he'd probably tell me to stop eating so much candy._

He shook his head and began walking in no general direction.

_Why do I keep worrying about Seto? I mean, it's probably normal for it to be the other way around, but I guess I can't help it... Seto always finds trouble, but he _IS_ a good person, some people don't seem to see that..._

He gave a small sigh.

_Kaiba Land! come on! think about Kaiba Land instead of that stuff. Come on Mokuba! why are you so depressing!?_

With that thought, he began to run down the street happily.

Nothing could ruin today. Nothing.

**About an hour later...**

_Wow... i've been out for a while... I wonder if Seto's back yet?_ he thought.

He gave a small sigh, some how, his mind had always drifted to his big brother.

They had grown up together, relied on eachother, looked to eachother for help when the other didn't know what to do. He missed that. He felt like Seto never really needed him anymore.

_But Seto's taking me to Kaiba Land tonight right? Why am I thinking that, when my own big brother is taking the night off from running Kaiba Corp. to spend time with me. _

He cheered up at that thought, and closed his eyes, he could just imagine Seto and himself riding on that Blue Eyes White Dragon rollercoaster...

All of a sudden he heard a faint rumble and screeching wheels.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

Nothing seemed wrong. He shrugged his shoulders.

_Must be crazy drivers swerving off road somewhere._ He concluded.

He continued walking, and he came to a crossing road, and he reached over and pressed the button on the pole so he could cross.

He waited a few seconds before the light flashed "WALK" and he crossed the road.

To his surprise the sounds of screeching wheels was closer, he froze in the middle of the road. A stupid thing to do, he knew, but he couldn't move, other than look around frantically that is.

The sound creeped up behind him, and his head snapped around in time to see a bright red pick-up truck swerving from left to right.

It was an out of control car.

Mokuba screamed in horror as the pick-up truck barreled towards him with frightening speed.

At that moment, he felt control over his legs again, and he raced forwards towards the other side of the street, and just in time too.

The red truck barely missed him, and instead swerved towards the middle of the road.

Mokuba knew he couldn't do anything, he wanted to help, but he knew there was no way to.

He could only watch helplessly as the truck swerved in the middle of traffic, missing this car, and that car.

_Will he make it to the other side safely?_ Mokuba couldn't help but wonder, but he was wrong.

The truck swerved away from the middle of the road, and, just barely missing a car in front of him, hit an on coming car.

Mokuba could do nothing. He was helpless. He watched in horror as the red truck smashed into the car head-on into the side.

Mokuba couldn't see what car the man had hit from where he was standing, but when the road fell silent, he raced over to the car and opened the drivers side door.

A man was sitting there, he was panting, and was bleeding in several different places.

"Mr. are you all right?" Mokuba asked.

The man weakly nodded, and, slowly lifted his arm and pointed in front of him, out the windshield.

"I'm... Fine... but I don't... think... that... they are..." he said with effort.

Mokuba looked to where he pointed.

His breath caught in his throat.

_No... No it can't be..._ he tried desperately to tell himself, but he knew that it was.

It was a Limo.

A Limo with a Kaiba Corp. symbol etched into the side. It was the limo his brother had taken when he had left.

Mokuba was motionless, tears began to well up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks.

The man who was in the red truck coughed hard.

Mokuba tried to tare his gaze from the broken and smashed limo, but he found he couldn't.

"Kid... Go see if... they're... all right... now..." he broke off in spasms of coughing.

A crowd was gathering, and paramedics were all ready on their way. Mokuba knew the man in the truck would be ok soon, but he wasn't so sure if the people in the limo would be...

The truck had smashed into the end of the limo, where the passengers sat.

The man worked one of his legs out of the car, and he kicked Mokuba forwards toward the limo.

Mokuba drew in a shaky breath, and stepped towards the drivers side door.

He slowly opened it, and saw that the drivers head was smashed into a white airbag.

"Roland..." he recognized.

Roland slowly lifted his head, and his eyes widened when he saw Mokuba.

"Mokuba... What are you..." he trailed off, then suddenly he jerked around to look behind him.

Mokuba leaned over Roland to get a better view, but the car was so broken that he couldn't lean far enough to get a clear view.

He felt Roland's breathing hitch.

Mokuba forced his body further over Roland to see, but all he could make out was a hand. A drooping hand, it looked almost... lifeless.

Mokuba then couldn't hold it back any further. He cried.

"Seto!" he shouted between sobs.

"SETO! YOU CAN"T DIE!" he shouted, and he slid off Roland and back onto the street. He collapsed into a pitiful heap of sobbing. He cried, and cried, and cried. He didn't know how long he cried, but he had heard paramedics arrive and work around him.

He felt someone pick him up, but he couldn't move, he was too exhausted from crying. He wanted to see his brother one last time, but he also knew that he wanted to remember Seto the way he was, if...

He couldn't think that. No. He wouldn't.

With one last sob, he felt his consiousness fading, and he gave in to the sleep that was waiting to claim him.

He awoke tired in his bed, and his eyes widened.

_Was it all a dream?_ he wondered.

With that thought in mind, he raced out of his room, and swung open the door to Seto's bedroom.

Nothing. No one.

Seto wasn't there.

He looked at the clock on Seto's nightstand. It read 2:46.

_Is Seto up working late? or did that all happen...?_ He shook his head violently.

No, he couldn't think that, he didn't want to. After all, he did wake up in his bed right? so Seto must be on his computer or something...

He raced down the stairs and looked around.

No one. Not one person was there.

He checked the computer room.

No Seto.

He checked the kitchen and dining room.

No Seto.

He looked out the back window and searched the yard.

No Seto.

Mokuba took in a shuddery breath.

_No... there's no way that could have happened..._

He walked into the dining room where a phone was laying on the counter.

_Seto's cell phone..._ he thought.

He tapped the screen, and it lit up.

it had a 'Slide to unlock' bar on it.

He slid his finger across it, but then a password bar came up.

_Password? What would Seto keep as a password?_

There was a piece of paper next to Seto's phone, and Mokuba picked it up.

_What's this?_ he asked himself.

It was a note. A note from Seto. But there was another note on top, it read:

_**Dear Mokuba, I found this on Seto Kaiba's desk when i was looking for his health insurance since he went to the hospital. I think it was addressed to you, I don't know if you would have seen it, since you never go in there, but anyway, i'll take you to go see him in the morning if you want, I don't know when you'll be reading this, but i'm here for you if you need me. **_

_**Take care. **_

_**~ Secretary of Kaiba Corp.**_

Mary? Mary wrote this?

Mokuba took a breath, and turned to the note that Seto had wrote.

_**Mokuba, i'm sorry for storming out like that. I didn't mean to. I was just worried thats all. I hope your looking forward to tonight, I can't wait either. I'll be home soon, and please, try not to eat too much candy while i'm gone, we're limited on that stuff. I'll see you soon! **_

_**Be safe, I can't tell you how much I can't stress those words enough. **_

_**Well, I left you my phone since you don't have one yet, call Roland if you have any questions.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Seto**_

_**(P.S The Password is simple, if your wondering. It's you :) )**_

Mokuba stared at the last part of the letter.

_Me? why me?_ he asked himself.

He shook his head, and typed the word 'Mokuba' in, and, surprisingly, it worked.

It came up to a different screen.

It was an app he'd seen Seto use many times.

the screen showed a list of documents that Seto had been sent to other people.

He looked through the list, and found nothing really interesting, they were all about Kaiba Corp. All of them, except one.

This message had his name on it, and he opened it.

It wasn't addressed to him, but the subject was about him.

It was addressed to the man Seto had been talking to earlier.

He read the message.

_**Raiden, i'm sorry that we can't meet. I promised my brother that we'd do something tonight, and i'm not about to change that. I'll schedule a different time to meet.**_

_**And, about what you said about my brother.-**_

This had caught Mokuba's attention. Had he met this Raiden person by accident? did he make Seto look bad? he hoped not, but he continued reading.

_**-He means more to me than you could ever know, He's helped me get through times I never could on my own, So, if you ever talk trash about him like that again, I'm going to discontinue any business between Kaiba Corp and your company.**_

_**Just know, that if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me, and this company. Any further complaints?**_

Mokuba read the last part of the message over again.

_Seto really said that about me? he cares about me that much? but this company he's been working with... it could make Kaiba Corp a major hit all over the world, and if he discontinues business with them... _

He shook his head disbelieving, he couldn't believe that earlier that he'd told himself that Seto didn't need him...

He quickly exited out of the messages and tapped the numbers that dialed the hospital.

He didn't know for certain that it was the right hospital, but it was the closest one.

The lady on the other end of the phone was nice. Especially since she knew exactly who Mokuba was, and how much he was in pain because of his brother.

She had told him that he was in one of the rooms, and that someone would come and take him to his brother.

"Is Seto still alive?" Mokuba asked quietly.

The lady was silent for a moment.

"Yes." she slowly replied. "Only just." she added the last part in a quiet voice.

_Only just?! No! he has to be alright!_

"You still there?" the lady had asked.

"Yeah." he said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I hope your brother gets better..." she said, it was plain to see that she was trying to cheer him up a bit, but it wasn't working. Seto was, as she put it, _only just_ alive. Mokuba didn't want him to be _only just_ alive, he wanted Seto to be fully alive and roaming around like his usual self.

"I hope so too." Mokuba replied to her.

Before the lady could reply, he quickly hung up the phone.

He walked over to the front door, where a small blue jeep pulled up.

To Mokuba's surprise, Roland stepped out of the jeep and motioned for Mokuba to come outside.

"Roland? your ok?" Mokuba asked a little surprise.

Roland nodded. "Yes, would you rather me not be?" he asked jokingly.

Mokuba shook his head. "no." he said, and he looked at the ground.

Roland patted Mokuba's back with his hand. "It's alright. I'll take you to Mr. Kaiba." he said comfortingly.

Mokuba didn't answer, but he climbed into Roland's Jeep, and they slowly made their way to the Hospital.

There it was.

Domino City Hospital.

Mokuba and Roland both got out of the Jeep, and walked in.

It was silent, there weren't any people in the waiting room. It was probably about 3:30 by now anyway, so it didn't matter to him.

"This way." Roland said once he had checked in.

He walked down the hall, took a few turns left and right, then came to a small room.

Roland knocked on the wooden door.

_is there a nurse in there? or is Roland testing to see if Seto's up...? _

before he had time to come to a conclusion, the door had opened up,

and, much to his surprise, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey were in the room.

The one who had answered the door was Yugi.

"Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi's gaze shifted from Roland to Mokuba.

Yugi gave Mokuba a sorrowful smile. "Hi." he said softly.

Mokuba nodded and stepped into the room.

It was a big room, Seto liked big rooms, but it seemed cozy.

"Yugi, what are you guys doing here?" Mokuba suddenly asked in a whisper.

Joey answered. "We heard about Kaiba, and.. well.. we thought we might pay him a visit."

Mokuba thought for a moment. "At 3 in the morning?" he asked.

"We came here as soon as we had heard what had happened, we weren't sure if he would come around any time soon, so we decided to wait..." Yugi told him.

Mokuba looked around, but he didn't see Seto at all.

"Where is he?" Mokuba asked questioningly.

Tea pointed towards a curtain.

"Behind there." she said.

Mokuba didn't wait for anyone to say anything else, he walked up to the curtain, and pulled it aside.

His breathing hitched in his throat.

Seto was breathing through a tube that seemed to go down his throat, he was hooked up to a machine that displayed his temperature and heart beats in a minute. Tiny tubes were sticking out of his arms. His face was bruised in several different places, and he had a big bump on his head.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped a little, surprised.

It was Yugi.

"Mokuba, it'll be alright, the nurse said that he's been getting a little better, so he should recover soon." he said.

Mokuba sighed. "IF he recovers... the receptionist told me that he was _only just_ alive..."

Yugi sighed, but Joey cut in.

"Mokuba, if you ask me, the receptionists are really stupid. They don't ever ask how the patients are doing, they only assume. I bet she hasn't even asked about him since when he first got here. You should see that he's doin' really well."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, and if you ask me, i think he'll be up and about sooner than you think."

Mokuba smiled a little. "Thanks you guys."

Tea walked up behind Mokuba. "Mokuba, you should know, that before he fell asleep, he kept on asking for you... the doctors had to sedate him in order to make him sleep..." she told him.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

Tea nodded.

"Why don't you rest for a while, i have a feeling that it's going to be a while before Kaiba wakes up..." she said trailing off.

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah..." he replied.

He couldn't help it, when Tea guided him over to a chair, he jerked away and crawled up onto Seto's bed with him. He was careful not to mess anything up, but as soon as he was on the bed, he curled up in a tiny ball in between one of Seto's arms.

"Seto, please, wake up soon." he said in a whisper.

**A few hours later...**

Mokuba felt drowsey, he wanted to sleep some more, he felt some one pat his back to try and wake him up.

He shrugged the hand off.

"Stop it, i'm still sleeping..." he said in a quiet voice, but then he remembered where he was, and his eyes flew open.

Was Seto awake?!

he looked at Seto, he was still asleep.

He looked around the room, but to his surprise, no one was in the room with him, it was just him and a sleeping Seto.

he was momentarily confused.

_If no one's here, then who tried to wake me up...?_ he asked himself.

then his eyes lit up.

_It was Seto! no one else could have! he's awake! _

"Seto?" he asked quietly in a hopeful voice.

No answer.

"Please, are you ok?"

No answer.

He gave a small sigh. Maybe it was just his imagination. He then curled up into a tiny ball nuzzling Seto's side.

"Love you bro."

he closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable, but his eyes snapped open when he felt a hand brush past his hair lightly.

He lifted his head again.

No one was there, just him and Seto. He knew he didn't imagine it, he was already awake and alert.

"Seto?" he asked again.

This time there was a tiny small moan.

"Seto!" he cried out.

The hand moved to rest on Mokuba's shoulder, it was shaking, but he didn't care. Seto was finally awake!

"Seto, can you talk?" he asked.

there was silence, then a faint whine came from Seto.

"Big brother? hold on, i'm going to get the nurse!" he told him,

He quickly, but carefully, got off of the bed and raced for the door. He didn't know how to get to the main office, but he stood in the doorway and shouted. "He's awake! Seto Kaiba's awake!"

immediately several nurses rushed out of rooms and rushed around the halls, a few carring bags of liquid IV. One nurse came to the door.

"Mokuba, how long has he been awake? did he just come too?" she asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know, he was able to move one of his arms, but I don't think he can talk just yet..." he trailed off when the nurse pushed past him and into the room.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, we're going to help you as much as we can, so please stay calm." she told Seto.

"Miss, what are you going to do to him?" Mokuba asked.

The nurse looked back at Mokuba. "We're going to give him more IV, and we're going to give him medication so he can heal faster." she told him.

Mokuba nodded. "Your not going to sedate him again are you?" he asked nervously.

The nurse shook her head. "No, not unless something goes wrong." she said.

This nerved him a little.

_So, something could still go wrong in his current state..._ He held his breath, he didn't want Seto to die, nor to be injured, but here Seto was, in a hospital suffering from severe wounds from that out of control car...

"Mokuba, do you know what he's trying to say?" the nurse suddenly asked.

"Say what?" he asked, and he walked up to Seto's bed.

It was then he realized that Seto was trying to say something, his eyes weren't open, but he was making a consious effort to say... something.

"Seto?" he asked.

"Mmocbbma urroooccayee" Seto mumbled.

"Yes, i'm ok Seto, but you arent..." he replied after a moment.

The nurse looked at him in confusion, then left.

"I'll be back with some medication soon." she said before she exited the room.

"s-sorryee bbot ll ths." Seto said after a while.

Mokuba's eyes softened. "It's ok Seto, you don't have to be sorry... it wasn't your fault..." Mokuba said while trying not to cry.

It was then that Seto's eyes slowly opened.

He slowly and painfully turned his head to look at Mokuba.

Mokuba smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"You'll be ok, the nurse said that she's going to get medicine to get you to heal quicker.." he said.

Seto closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"Mmokuba.. itt will be all riight sooon." Seto replied slowly

Mokuba couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah. And we'll be home safe soon.." he replied

The nurse then came back.

"Oh, already? you sure are a quick recoverer." she told Seto.

She leaned over to Mokuba. "If he keeps this up, he might be able to go home in a day or two." she said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked, she nodded.

"Mr. Kaiba, can I see your arm please?" she asked.

Seto carefully picked up his arm, and, shakily moved it towards her.

She smiled. "Alright, now a slight pinch." she said, and then injected some medicine into his arm, she then quickly put a cotton ball over it and wrapped a cloth around it.

"I'll be back soon to check on you." she told him, then she left the room once more, casting back a smile towards Mokuba as she did so.

Mokuba sighed, and once more crawled up on Seto's bed.

"Please don't scare me like this." Mokuba couldn't help but tell his brother.

Seto smiled weakly.

"i'll ttry not too." he told him.

Mokuba smiled and curled into Seto's side.

Seto put his shaky arm around Mokuba, and they both fell asleep.

**Awwww. how cute :D Seto and Mokuba, brotherly love :) anyway, did you like that sad story? well... if you have only ever seen the abridged series, you probably wouldn't get this, so i'm telling you to watch the original :P i like both original and abridged. **

**(for all of you, i stayed up wayyyy to late trying to finish this, i was up til 4:30 in the morning trying to complete this XD but then, i had to finish it once i slept for a while. actually, i kinda fell asleep at my computer desk XD **

**hope you enjoyed, Please Review and tell me what you'd like me to write next.**

**(i kinda enjoyed writing this myself. It wasn't at all that hard. **

**Questions? PM me, Review? that would be wonderful! **

**Thank you all of my followers and viewers! you all are really helpful :D**


End file.
